


And His Name was Venus

by Sutaoris



Series: Bloodlines [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Missing Persons, Stitches, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: A fic where Vampire Hunter Kyungsoo saves Vampire Jongin.This is set in the 'Bloodlines' universe, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Bloodlines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	And His Name was Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Another work very loosely based on a quest from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. The quest is titled "And Her Name Was Venus." Kai and Do are always a struggle for me, but I tried. Enjoy. or don't. I can't tell you how to live.

It all started when Yixing received a call, a request to come downtown to help with something. It wasn’t their normal area, they preferred going to small towns and dealing with small issues. They didn’t have many connections, nor much training outside of the basics, so dealing with any major threats was a no go. The city was filled with vampires causing chaos, often deeply connected with each other and having enough backing to deal with anyone coming in trying to get rid of them.

Vampires were the plague of the earth, vile creatures that could only live off of the blood of humans. Often they were gifted with abilities they would abuse inorder to gain an advantage. They didn’t care who or what was in there way, they would get rid of it one way or another. Of course, there were a few that seemed to mind their own business and stay to themselves, but they were few and far between. 

Yixing often pointed out Kyungsoo was too cynical, only seeing that bad. But Yixing was too optimistic, often going way too far to find the good in those things. Luckily, he would not go as far as to defend their horrible actions, but he still would try to make some look better.

But it didn’t matter to Kyungsoo, he had seen to many innocents fall victim to those nasty creatures. He wouldn’t hesitate to eliminate any he found that had done wrong. It was his job to help those who needed it, even if they weren’t fully aware of what he did. 

Yixing had been insistent that they needed to take this job, someone close to him had called in a favor. So Kyungsoo found himself walking to the ‘Confession’ Nightclub, by himself, in the middle of the day. Why wasn’t Yixing with him? He had sprouted some nonsense about needed to check in with his friend as soon as possible until Kyungsoo had given in and agreed to go check out the source by himself. Yixing’s friend had requested there help, but he didn’t have the information, the owner of ‘Confession’ did.

The Nightclub was located inside a former Church which was rather ironic. Upon entering the building, he was surprised to see a few people already mingling inside. The whole building had low lighting with a red tint, giving it a ‘spooky’ vibe. To the right, the wall was lined with booths that had a few people chatting in them. To the left, there was a massive bar with a Goth woman arranging things behind it. Beyond both areas appeared to be the dance floor that had a giant cross pattern on the floor that glowed red. How classy.

Figuring the person at the bar could lead him to the person in charge, Kyungsoo made his way over to the woman working the bar. Her hair was in a short black bob with straight across bangs. She was scantily clad, wearing a black short sleeve crop top that had a chest hole so big he was surprised her cleavage was able to stay inside it. The top was complemented with short shorts that were dust pink and long black boots. He supposed the look fit the crowd that would come to a place like this, but it really wasn’t his cup of tea.

“Everyone that comes here has to have a shot, house rules.” The woman said without even looking up, pulling out a shot glass and placing it on the counter. When she looked up for a moment, she studied Kyungsoo before turning around and pulling something from the shelf behind her. “You seem like a vodka guy.”

“I’m here for business, not pleasure. I’m looking for the owner of this establishment.” Kyungsoo ignored the shot she was pouring out, wanting to skip all the pleasantries and get straight to the point. Not to mention, he was not going to pay for any drinks, he had better uses of his time and money. He wanted to spend as little time as possible in the cursed city. 

The woman grinned mischievously at him.

“You can talk to the owner once you have your shot.” She said, nudging the tiny glass over to him. Not wanting to drag things out by arguing, he took the shot, keeping a poker face as the liquid burned in his throat. 

“Now could you get the owner?” He asked, setting the shot glass down with enough force for it to make a loud sound. 

“I’m the owner sweetie. The Names Hera. ” She said, and Kyungsoo groaned internally. Of course the first person he met was the owner. “How can I help you?” She asked.

“I was asked to come here in regards of you needing help with something.”

“Ah yes.” She nodded her head, looking him up and down again, as if she was trying to judge his skill based purely on looks. He knew he didn’t look like much, he was short and pale, wearing pretty plain dark clothes that hid his build pretty well. But what also was hidden was an arrangement of tools for his trade, all easy to access and use in his trained hands.

“One of my workers has gone missing. It’s been two weeks and I’m starting to worry. He isn’t the type to just up and leave without warning, so It’s very alarming. I Can’t file a missing persons report, so I need you to find him.” Her tone was very serious, the worry laced in her words. It was almost endearing, a boss actually caring about an employee.

“What’s his name?”

Hera bent down and pulling out a large binder from behind the counter. She flipped through it a bit, before pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Kyungsoo. The paper didn’t have much, just a small grainy picture of a male that was in black or white and a few things handwritten down. The writing only had a phone number, times, and his name written on the top. Venus.

Venus was a sight to see, even in his bad quality photo. He had a strong jawline with face features that normally ae off as harsh, but came off as rather soft on him. His lips were plump, eyes almond shaped. Even with the lack of color in the photo, it was obvious his skin was a beautiful bronze color.

But Venus’s visuals wouldn’t be enough to help Kyungsoo find him.

“This isn’t helpful at all. This isn’t his real name.” Kyungsoo looked up at her, Raising a brow. Was he really expected to find someone with such little information? With even a name, addresses and social media could be found. Having those made things much easier.

“I respect my workers privacy, especially ones who are good at their job.” Hera answered. He frowned at her. He understood she wasn't trying to lag his investigation, but she wasn't really helping either. Maybe her establishment didn’t adhere to all the laws of the land, but there was no way she had hired him without knowing his name.

“I do have a lead of sorts,” She said, looking around before leaning over the counter, getting into his space. Hera lowered her voice as she continued on. “Venus was in charge of delivering payments to the man who I bought the place from, Boris. Every Thursday he left an hour early to go to the office at The Empires Arm’s Hotel. The Last Friday when he came in, he seemed off, but he wouldn’t tell me about it. Never came in for his next shift after that.”

“So you think he did something?” Kyungsoo asked. He knew the answer, but it never hurt to get confirmation. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Boris is involved with some bad people and has a bad temper. If I were to go to the police, I would go missing as well.” She tisked, pulling back. “But someone like you should stand a chance in dealing with him.”

\----------

Kyungsoo really didn’t want to go looking for a missing person, he was a vampire hunter, not a detective. But there was a chance vampires were involved, since Hera had said Boris had connects with bad people. That matched well with typical vampire behavior. And Yixing would be very upset if he backed out. With how many times Yixing had saved his ass in there line of work, he figured it wouldn’t be too bad to go a little out of his comfort zone to help. 

First, He had tried calling the number on the paper, but had gotten nothing. So going to the office was his only choice. He then called Yixing and filled him in with what little information he knew.. The older male warned him to be careful, saying he would come as backup if Kyungsoo wanted. But he worked better by himself, and he preferred working alone. Yixing may have also been a hunter, but he was much better at being a medic then hurting things. It would be much wiser to go alone.

It was a bit odd, Learning that Boris’s office consisted of the entire penthouse suite of the hotel. It seemed like a complete waste of money, why not just buy an office? The only reason that made sense was Boris must have the need to move around a lot, something vampires would tend to do. They always tried to find new feeding grounds, or avoid what problems they had stirred up.

With that in mind, Kyungsoo ended up knocking on the only door on the highest floor of the building. It opened almost instantly, a large beefy man taking up the doorway. It was clear by his suit and gun by his side he was some sort of guard. A human guard. If things went south, he would be another problem to deal with. God, Kyungsoo might need to call a clean up team after this.

“I need to see Boris. It’s in relation to the ‘Confession’ nightclub.” Kyungsoo stated. The man frowned at him, only moving to tap his earpiece. He stood there for a solid minute, saying nothing. After a while, his earpiece flashed blue and he stepped aside. 

“Boss says you can come in, but any funny business and you will be removed.” The guard said, leading. They quickly made there through a large living room area to a set of large double doors. The guard knocked twice before opening them, revealing an office. The space was quite spacious., containing a large fancy desk, a few couches, a glass table, and shelves filled with expensive trinkets.This Boris guy had to be rich. 

When the guard left, he closed the door behind him and leaving Kyungsoo alone in the room. There was another door on the far wall between two bookshelves, but he didn't make a move towards it. If he was lead to here, it meant this was where he was wanted. Moving around couldn’t only alert this boris guy and possibly bring trouble. 

The door across the room opened, revealing and older man in a long bathrobe who quickly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“Ah, sorry about the wait.” Said the man, who he could only assume was Boris. “You caught me right in the middle of playing with my pet.” Boris quickly made his way over to Kyungsoo offering a hand. Kyungsoo took his hand and shook it, not missing a very familiar mark on the mans exposed neck. The small black tattoo looked exactly like the one Yixing and he had, although the placement was not the same.

“You’re a hunter?” Kyungsoo asked, surprised. When Hera had said shady dealings, the last thing he expected was vampire hunters to be the shady dealers. The man's eyes widened in surprise at his words, before he quickly let out a laugh. 

“Ah, I see we are one in the same. I’m retired now, but I once was a hunter. But my glory days have long since passed.” He said, usher for them both to sit down. “But that’s not why you came here, is it? How can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for someone.” Kyungsoo answered, pulling out the paper and showing Boris the picture. “His name is Venus. I heard he makes deliveries to you. Have you seen him?” 

Boris only looked at the paper for a moment before shaking his head and relaxing back in his chair. “I recognize him, but I haven’t seen him in a while. He was such a polite kid, I hope he is alright.”

At those words Kyungsoo sighed, realizing he had hit a dead end. “Do you know anything about where he might be?”

“Not really, he wasn’t much of a talker. But he seemed like a nice kid.” Boris said. His eyes flickered to the door for a moment. Kyungsoo realized for the first time that although the man may be acting open, he seemed a bit on edge. Seeing how he was a hunter, it made sense. They were trained to be always on the lookout. There were only two reasonable ways out of the room, but the three windows could work if someone was truly desperate.

“I will make sure to keep an eye out for him.” Boris smiled, standing up. Kyungsoo did so as well, heading towards the door. When his hand found the doorknob, he was stopped by a sound. It sounded like a pained cry, muffled by the wall and possibly something else. Instead of leaving, he turned to look at Boris, putting on his best straight face. 

“What was that?”

Boris put a thin smile on his face as he looked at him. “Oh, it’s just my wife playing with our new pet. She’s a hunter as well, you know? We often completed tasks together. I’d say she was even better than me.”

“What kind of pet is it? It sounds as if it is in distress.” Kyungsoo started to move away from the door, slowly walking towards the other one Boris had come in through. The older man was using a basic form of distraction, trying to talk about something else. It wouldn’t work. “Perhaps I should check on it. I know a thing or two about animals.”

Boris quickly moved, putting himself between Kyungsoo and the door. He still kept a calm c, but the smile had vanished from his face. “This pet is extremely unique, very high maintenance. I don’t think it would be the greatest idea to introduce it to anyone new yet-”

A much louder sound came from the other side of the door, followed by a loud thunk. Both only caused more worry in Kyungsoo, but he kept his cool. Showing concern would completely bar himself from getting the information he wanted.

“Let’s cut the bullshit. What’s behind that door?” Kyungsoo asked, going up and getting only inches away from Boris’s face. “We both come from the same line of work. So we both know the same things, and that I’m not going to leave until I know what’s behind that door.”

“It’s a vampire we caught. We are trying to get information from him.” Boris answered, his tone flat. 

Kyungsoo nodded his head thoughtful, as if he thought what the other was saying was a good idea. Once someone was a hunter, old habits die hard. You never really left the profession, it always got back to you. And he wanted to believe what the other was saying, but something held him back. He had tried so hard to hide the fact he had a vampire, despite knowing Kyungsoo was a hunter as well. That was always a sign of trouble. 

Boris seemed to take his expression as one of understanding, and a small smile broke on his face once again. “You know kid, I think you might be interested in our little pet. Hell, maybe you can get information from him. I’m sure giving him a new playmate might get his tongue loose.”

“If you think I can be of help.” 

Boris opened the door slowly, going through first. Kyungsoo quickly followed, stopping the moment he was through the frame at the sight before him.

The room wasn’t that big, only containing a double bed, a chair, a table with an assortment of tools of the trade, and a closet. The windows had black out curtains, but the room was well lit with the giant ceiling light. In the center of the room was an older woman also wearing a long bathrobe, black tattoo prominent on her neck. But it was what she was doing that made Kyungsoo’s stomach turn.

Venus was on the floor in front of her in a kneeling position, hands bound behind his back and his leg’s bound together. He was facing away from the door, his head being pushed into the floor by the woman's foot. His body was bare except for a pair of pants, exposing heavily damaged skin. Giant laceration decorated the skin on his back that already looked as if it had been burned, a few fresher looking marks spouting blood. 

This wasn’t information gathering, this was full on tourture.

“What did he do?” Kyungsoo had to stop himself from hissing out the words. As much as he hated vampires, he didn’t like killing ones who had done nothing wrong. And he certainly would not go so far as to torment one. From the glowing praise Hera had given, he couldn’t piece together how Venus had done anything wrong.

The woman yanked Venus’s head up harshly, causing a sickening snapping sound. Now that he could see the other face, he noticed the gag in his mouth. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he held an expression of pure agony, only made worse by the damage done to it. His lips were now bruised and bloodied, it looked as if someone had taken a knife and cut his lip then smashed his face into the ground a few times to bust it open more. 

“Last time he came in I noticed he had turned. We want to know who turned him, but he won’t say.” Boris said, his face scrunching up in disgust. “It’s rather sad, he was such a nice kid and now he’s a filthy blood sucker.” The woman let go of Venus, letting him slump forward again before delivering a strong kick to his side. He let out a muffled scream, eyes darting in her direction as he tried to shimmy away. It was to no use, she only kicked him again.

Kyungsoo casual stuck one of his hands in his pocket, tapping a combination of buttons on his phone. It would send a message to yixing, informing him that things were about to go down hill. He kept calm, but couldn’t help but look away from Venus. He was absolutely horrified at what they were doing, disgusted by the face the woman made as she tormented him. She wore a sick grin, laughing as the male cried out in pain. In all his years,Kyungsoo had never ran into hunter who were so monstrous. The vampire had done nothing other then exist, he probably didn’t even know what was going on with him with how recently he was turned.

He couldn’t just stand there, he couldn’t just let them do this. 

In a sequence of quick movement, Kyungsoo removed a hidden hunting knife from his clothes and put it to boris’s throat, startling the older man. The woman's eyes went wide and she took a step back and away from Venus.

“You are going to let me take him away from here.” Kyungsoo stated, staring at the woman in particular. Boris didn’t move, but the woman let out and angry huff.

“Why are you trying to protect it? It’s a monster, it deserves worse than what we have done.” She hissed out angrily. “How dare you call yourself a hunter.”

“Hunter’s are supposed to only get rid of the bad players, you haven’t told me anything that would make me believe he has done something wrong.” Kyungsoo shot back, bringing the knife closer to Boris’s throat. It barely grazed the older man’s skin.

“By existing, that thing has done wrong. It can only live off of others suffering.” Boris said, his voice filled with anger. The woman moved quickly back to Venus, picking up one of the knives on the floor near him. “We would rather kill it then let it free.” The woman moved the knife to Venus's throat despite Kyungsoo warning her not to move.

This was going downhill fast. He needed to do something now, before Venus got hurt even more. A slit throat wouldn’t kill him, but it would do major damage and increase his need for blood. Kyungsoo was surprised he hadn’t gone into a frenzy yet with how much damage he had, most likely not receiving any blood in return. If he went into a frenzy, Venus would attack all of them and have to be put down, which would defeat the purpose of getting him back. And it would play right into what they wanted. 

The last thing he wanted to do was kill either of the other hunters, but their actions were deplorable and he doubted they would stop tormenting vampires. For pete’s sake, they were enjoying it. People don’t stop doing things they like to do.

In one swift movement Kyungsoo removed the knife from Boris throat and flug it at the woman, causing her to pull away to avoid getting hit. Kyungsoo kneed boris hard in his stomach, forcing him to hunch forward. He took the opening to slam his elbow into the back of his neck, then slam his knee right in Boris’s face. Boris crumpled on the ground, completely knocked out. 

The woman managed to compose herself enough to lunge across the space, taking a swipe at Kyungsoo with her knife. The blade grazed his arm, but he managed to side step before more damage could be had. Blows were exchanged as they practically danced around each other, searching for the perfect opening. When Kyungsoo saw one, he took the chance and managed to get her in a chokehold. 

She struggled against his arm, but eventually lost consciousness and Kyungsoo let her body flop onto the floor. Normally he had the decency to guide the fall, but she didn’t deserve that luxury. Now that they were out of the way, Kyungsoo returned his attention to Venus. Somehow he had managed to wiggle his way under the table, cowering against the wall.

“Venus, Hera sent me to come get you. ” Kyungsoo said, walking over to the table. The vampire made no attempt to move out from under the table, so he figured he needed to do more coaxing. Dragging him out would only cause more damage and scare him. “If you come out, I can take off your restraints.”

An old gurgling sound came from beneath the table, as if he was trying to say something and had forgotten his gag. It was followed by the sounds of movements as Venus started to crawl out from beneath the table, ramming into one of the legs and letting out a loud whimper. Once he was out, Kyungsoo retrieved a knife off the table and cut off the leg restraints, the ones on his arms. The whole time Venus stared ahead, his eyes shifting around the entire time, never focusing on anything in particular. Even as Kyungsoo moved to remove the gag, the vampire remained perfectly still, only his eyes moving. 

Venus only made an attempt to move when there was a loud knock on the door. His eyes shot in the direction and he instantly shuffled under the table. Even in his damnaged state, it didn’t make sense of the vampire to hide instead of attempt to take over the situation. There was something big that Kyungsoo was missing, but he didn’t have time to think about it. The guard was outside the door, about to burst in and see the mess Kyungsoo had made. The guard had a gun, giving him the advantage.  
“Sir? Is everything alright?” The guard asked through the door. Kyungsoo silently cursed to himself, carefully making his way over to the door. He still had the knife, if he was fast enough, he could take out the guard before he could pull the gun. 

The door swung open, the guard at the ready with his gun drawn. Kyungsoo made his move, attempting to disarm him. The man shot at the same time, causing the bullet to go wild and shatter the light on the ceiling. It plunged the room into total darkness, forcing Kyungsoo to pull himself back and away. There was no way he could fight blind.

A loud scream pierced the air, cut short by the sound of a body hitting the floor. The door swung open, letting enough light in the room for Kyungsoo to see Venus standing over the body of the guard. The vampire looked horrified as he stared down at the body, before his eyes flickered up to Kyungsoo. 

“We need to go before they wake up.” Kyungsoo said, unfazed by the sight. Although he was a bit surprised the vampire had only moved in the dark, he didn’t have time to question it. Instead, he quickly grabbed the vampire by the arm and dragged he from the from. He was running at this point, dragging the other behind him. Venus seemed to struggle behind him, running into things as they went. At one point he tripped, face plant on the floor with a painful cry and forced Kyungsoo to stop. 

The front door was right there, yet Venus made no attempt to move from his spot on the floor. Kyungsoo groaned. He quickly grabbed a coat off the sofa and draped it over the vampire. Walking around with a bloody person would draw unwanted attention, at least now most of the damage would be hidden. Venus had to be at least six feet tall, carrying him would be a bitch. But time wasn’t on there side, so Kyungsoo used all his strength to bring the man back to his feet and link his arm around him, before booking it to the door. 

They got to the lobby with no problems, no one else got on the elevator. Getting Venus out wouldn’t be too much of a problem, there was a door fairly close to the elevators they could slip out of. That was where Yixing would be when he showed up. The whole time Venus leaned on Kyungsoo, the vampire shook lightly. He didn’t even look at Kyungsoo, and only made a sound when Kyungsoo would shift and accidentally add pressure to the injuries on his back. 

Kyungsoo had never been more thankful for Yixing when he spotted a familiar van right outside the door under a blinking street light. Yixing instantly got out, ushering Venus in as Kyungsoo took the driver's seat. As soon as Yixing had closed the door he started to drive glancing in the mirror to see Venus trying to stay as far as he could away from Yixing.

“I just want to help you, drink this. It will make you feel better.” Yixing said. Kyungsoo couldn’t see what was happening anymore as he kept his eyes on the road, but he could only assume the vampire had taken the drink when Yixing continued to speak. “We’re going to go to Sehun. He’s been worried sick about you.”  
\----------

The ended up parking in the garage of a nice looking house in a suburban neighborhood. According to Yixing, this was his friend who had asked for the favor’s house,Sehun. The whole trip, Venus had remained silent, even with Yixing trying to ask him questions about his injuries. Neither of the hunters were surprised by his silence, the guy had just spent the last two weeks being tortured and was now being taken somewhere by strangers. Kyungsoo was surprised the vampire hadn’t tried to break out of the car yet.

As they made their way out of the car, Kyungsoo noticed the garage was dimly lit. There only just enough light to barely see anything, as if the lights had been purposely designed to be low lit.

The door to the house flung open, revealing who Kyungsoo could only assume was Sehun. Sehun instantly made his way over to Kai, grabbing his face and looking for damage. There was non on his face, meaning the blood mixture had given Venus had healed him up. His back would still be in rough shape until he got a much larger amount of blood and some stitching, but it was a good start.

“Jongin, I was so worried.” Sehun said, pulling Venus into a hug. So that was Venu’s real name. It would have been nicer to know it earlier, buy Kyungsoo decided to keep that fact to himself and not ruin the moment.

“I’m sorry Sehunnie.” Jongin responded quietly, sounding utterly defeated. Sehun shook his head. 

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have let you out so soon after turning you.”

Kyungsoo instantly looked over to Yixing, feeling the urge to shake the man for getting involved with a vampire. But even in the dark room, Kyungsoo could see the complete look of shock on Yixing’s face. This was news to him as well, clearly. It always amazed Kyungsoo how Yixing could be so oblivious at times.

Sehun took the lead, heading into the house into the kitchen that was just as dim as the garage Jongin down on one of the stools at the island as Sehun went to the fridge. Yixing vanished down the hallway, before returning with a large box that Kyungsoo recognized. When Yixing would go somewhere often, he would make a box full of medical supplies he could use in case of an emergency. They even had two in the van, one in the back and a smaller one under the front seat.

Quickly Yixing got to work, peeling Jogin’s coat off as Sehun offered a cup with a straw to him. The medic began to clean the massive gashes on his back with the assistance of Sehun, earning an occasional sound of pain muffled by the straw in Jongin’s mouth. Even with the pain, Jongin still remained calm and in place, his eyes trained on the ground before him. Occasionally he would look up to Kyungsoo, but would quickly look back to the ground when he noticed Kyungsoo was still looking at him. 

“I’m going to need more light in order to get his back stitched up. He won’t heal correctly if these wounds are left open. .” Yixing’s voice cut into the silent room. 

“Would that be alright Jongin?” Sehun asked as he moved to the front of Jongin. “The lights will only be on until he is done.” Since Sehun had obstructed his view, Kyungsooo could only assume he had nodded yes as Sehun moved over to the light switch and turned the dimmer dial fully up. With the new lighting, it was easy to see how fancy and modern kitchen was- white cabinets covered in bloody rags and medical supplies included.

The sewing kit was brought forth and Yixing began to stitch up the wounds. He worked quickly, doing this sort of work was fairly common for him. Even when they weren’t working, Yixing did needle work and crochet. Both tasks required doing the same thing over and over, it wouldn’t surprise Kyungsoo if Yixing could sew up someone while asleep. 

“Why do you keep the lights so low?” Kyungsoo asked.. Sehun’s head shot up, his eyes staring intensely at him as if he had asked the worst thing imaginable. “Don’t give me a dirty look, It’s a valid question. Since I saved his ass,” Kyungsoo pointed to Jongin, “I at least should be able to ask questions.” 

Jongin sighed as he fiddled with the cup in his hand. He opened his mouth, then closed it as his eyes wandered about the room. It was clear he was struggling, Sehun’s quietly said that Jongin didn’t have to share. But Jongin shook his head.

“I can’t see when there’s lots of light. But when it’s dark, I can. It started after I was turned.”

Well that wasn’t something you heard everyday. It wasn’t even something Kyungsoo had heard of before. He knew some vampires were sensitive to light, but never made blind from it. Sure, sunlight would damage them badly, but it wasn’t the same thing. Thinking about it, it made sense. Whenever there had been light, Jongin’s eyes wouldn’t focus on anything. When they were leaving, he had tripped over something that would have been easy to miss if he could have seen. But when the light had been shot out in the room, that was when Jongin had moved. 

“I’ve never heard of anything like that before.” Yixing commented, cutting off a new piece of medical thread. “Not that I don’t believe you, I’ve seen stranger things.” Both Kyungsoo and Sehun looked to him with the same confused expression, So Yixing went on. “A month or so ago I met two vampires, One could make Fire and the other could control light. Imagine that, a vampire being able to make something that could kill it. Of course, they couldn’t do much, the fire one could only make a tiny flame on his finger, but it was a wild thing to see.”

Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh. This was the first time he had heard anything like this. “So do you spend all your free time hanging out with vampires?” Yixing looked up at Kyungsoo, his hands still working. 

“It not intentional, but they were the ones who gave me the tip about where we could find the lady who kept going into a blood frenzy and killing people.” Yixing looked back down as he worked. “You should be grateful, if I hadn’t talked to them she would have hurt even more people.”

Sehun gave Kyungsoo another dirty look. “Not all vampires are bad.”

“I know, I just don't know how Yixing always manages to have run ins with them.” Kyungsoo really didn't feel like getting into this discussion right now. “Look, I don't care that you guys are vampires. As long as you don’t cause problems, we won’t have a problem.” 

Yixing finished stitching up Jongin, and both him and Sehun thanked him. Sehun waited for Yixing to put away his tools before he set the brightness of the room down again. From there Kyungsoo watched as Yixing asked Jongin questions about how he felt, all the while casually exchanging dialog with Sehun. Once the questions stopped the three went into full on conversation, Yixing even getting Jongin to laugh over him pronouncing something completely wrong. Jongin had a very wonderful laugh. It made Kyungsoo feel accomplished, seeing the once terrified man letting loose and looking much more alive.

But seeing everyone interacting and acting normal while he just watched reminded Kyungsoo that this was just a job. He wouldn’t be seeing Sehun and Jongin again. In a day or two Yixing and him would have to head back to where they lived and wait for a bad apple to pop up. Sure, Yixing would visit Sehun still- Kyungsoo couldn't stop him. He didn’t want to stop him either. 

They were hunters, they were supposed to keep separated from vampires. Even if they didn’t hate vampires, staying around them would only cause problems. If other hunters came and saw them, they would not only go after them, but vampires as well. Yixing was already too attached to Sehun, treating him like a younger brother. If they stuck around to long after the mess of Boris it might bring danger to the vampires. Kyungsoo couldn’t handle Yixing getting hurt like that.

“Yixing.” Kyungsoo said, breaking the conversation. “We should to go.”

Yixing gave goodbyes, hugging both of them tightly and telling the two over and over to take care of themselves. Sehun said they would be laying low for a while, probably moving away as soon as Jongin healed. As they made their way back into the garage and to the van, Yixing remembered he had left something last time he had been at the house, and asked Sehun to go find it with him. 

That left Kyungsoo and Jongin in the garage alone.

“Thank you…..uh...” Jongin said, smiling at him softly. Kyungsoo could have sworn his heart missed a beat, so caught off guard by the soft look. The smile made him look so much better, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he could handle it if he saw it for to long. This was bad, real bad. Completely Unexpected. 

“My name's Kyungsoo. You’re welcome, Venus.” Kyungsoo responded. Jongin laughed awkwardly, a hint of red rising to his face. 

“That’s just my name at the bar, Please just call me Jongin.” 

“Can I ask why it’s Venus?” Kyungsoo asked. 

Jongin laughed again, a beautiful sound just for him. “Everyone at the bar had a god or goddess themed named. Always though Venus was cool, so I picked her name.” 

“I think It suits you well.” The words came out of Kyunsoo’s mouth before he could stop them. Internally he cursed. He was supposed to be leaving, not poorly flirting with a vampire he had just saved. That was the worst thing he could do. Sure, the guy was beautiful, but he had just suffered through horrible trauma. He felt almost as if he was taking advantage of him. 

Before things could get any more awkward, Yixing and Sehun returned, a new box in Yixing’s arms. They did another round of goodbye, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice Jongin staring at him the entire time. Even after they climbed their way into the van, Kyungsoo rolled down his window because Jongin had tapped on the glass, wanting to say one final thing. 

“I hope to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is keeping up, The next part in this series will probably be going back to Jongdae and Luhan meeting. I hoping to even toss in a one shot written fully from Jongdae perspective, showing the true madness going on in head. 
> 
> If you want more for this series, comments help me.
> 
> [ Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sutaoris)


End file.
